Field of Invention
The present invention is in the field of computer systems and, more particularly, is directed to methods and apparatus for managing computer-based digital media libraries.
Discussion of Related Art
Much of the advancement in contemporary computer systems and services stems from the significant increases in computing power. Hand in hand with those increases, enhanced features sets have developed designed to utilize that computing power. Conventional wisdom suggests that the more features that can be provided to a particular computer user, the better the user's experience will be. As computers have become more powerful and capable of providing more and more features, however, ordinary/typical computer users have not been able to keep up with availability of features and services. Users may become frustrated by the inability to navigate the myriad (sometime unending) configurations and options provided in order to achieve something useful and/or workable to their ordinary use. Many users simply don't take advantage of provided features. Some outright ignore options and features that would simplify the use of their computer system; in some instances because the user lacks experience with new features and doesn't know the feature can be useful.
User frustration is felt not only with respect to the newer more powerful computer systems being offered today, but also frustration abounds with respect to their computer's interaction with the Internet. The present movement on the Internet, often referred to as Web 2.0, also subscribes to conventional thinking in that more and more features are being packed into each and every aspect of the web experience. Often, these on-line services provide very useful opportunities for the users who know how to take advantage of them—online photo management/sharing, online financial services, online marketplaces, online exchanges, web hosting, web development, dating services, social networking to name only a few. However, computer users often simply can't take advantage of all the functionality offered, either the services and features offered by their own computer, or the services and features offered by online providers. The complexity of the interface (both hardware and software) hampers adoption, as does the volume of features offered.
With the proliferation of digital cameras, digital music players and digital video players, more and more people are turning to digital audio and video media. For example, many people have replaced, or at least greatly supplemented, printed photograph albums with digital photos stored on their computer and/or using an online photo service. Similarly, many people use digitally stored music and videos rather than, or in addition to, traditional media such as records, compact discs, video cassettes, etc. However, due to the complexity and volume of digital photography features, services, etc., many users are not taking full advantage of the capabilities and services available to them.